Los Merodeadores: Un Giro a la historia
by Vicky Ravenwooch
Summary: Lyra Duchannes Ravenwood,Pierde a sus padres luego de un accidente automovilistico.Debe de mudarse con su abuela a Londres,en donde descubrira,que no todo es lo que parece... -Adoptada por RoMa Cpda
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Como bien saben... soy ClaraimsCullen, y esta es mi nueva historia! Bueno, las que ya han leido mi pequeño fic de Twilight, pues notaran que estos capitulos son mucho mas largos... Pues he de admitirlo... soy mejor con los fics de Harry Potter que con Los de Crepusculo y todo eso... Pero Claro... Nada de esto sera posible sin la ayuda de mi nueva Editora Rosanaa', quien es la persona quien arregla mis " errorsitos" y me da nuevas ideas.. Muchas Gracias Rosanaa' ! Pues aqui mi primer cap!

Declaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertencen, excepto algunos. Todos los demas Pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling!

Aviso: Esta historia fue inspirada en un Fic que lei hace muuucho tiempo. No CopyRight intencional!

Capitulo 1

Por: ClaraimsCullen

Editado por: Rosanaa'

Eran las 5 de la mañana. Lyra no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su cama mirando hacia la ventana en la que ya se estaba empezando a reflejar la claridad y el sol...

Se levantó, se colocó la ropa y bajó las terminaría de acostumbrarse al horario de Londres.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, aun un poco dormida. Sintió pasos y miró hacia atrás.

- Lay, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? - Le preguntó una mujer de cabello canoso, aun con su ropa de dormir. Su acento era marcado, por lo que se denotaba su origen.

- Abuela, no puedo dormir, aun no me acostumbro a este horario, es totalmente distinto.

- Eso es algo que podremos arreglar muy pronto. Quizás algun dia volvamos a Estados Unidos. Eres Americana y quizás eso…

- No quiero volver a Estados Unidos. Preferiría quedarme aquí. Algún día me acostumbraré a todo esto.

- Lay- Se sentó a un lado de ella acariciándole suavemente el cabello - Algún día tendrás que volver. No ahora, pero ha pasado casi un mes desde que ellos murieron. No te pido que los olvides, pero, quizás, deberías pensar que ellos no hubieran querido que te olvidaras de muchas cosas.

- Abuela, prométeme que tu jamas me dejarás sola - dijo infantilmente sin ella apenas pensarlo.

- No lo haré. Ahora, vamos a desayunar.

- Mejor cocino yo. Eso de comer siempre jugo y tostadas no funciona para mí - Su abuela rió y le dijo con un movimiento de su mano que continuara.

La mañana estaba tan fria como el hielo. Afuera había comenzado a llover con fuerza. Lyra estaba leyendo Harry Potter por duodecima vez mientras su abuela estaba sentada hojeando un diario.

- ¿Crees en la Magia,Abuela?

- ¿En la Magia?

- Si ya sabes, varitas,hechizos, pociones... y ese tipo de cosas. Como en Harry Potter.

- ¿Y el es . .?

- Es un chico que fue marcado por un mago malvado que tambien asesinó a sus el debe de pasar por una serie de cosas, para poder llegar hasta Voldemort quien es el malvado de la historia, y tiene que asesinarlo para poder vivir en paz y se acabe la guerra.

Su abuela rió y cabeceó.

- Si, supongo que resumiste esos libros que me habias mostrado..

- Claro. ¡Imagínate leertelos todos! Entonces ¿Crees en la magia, Abuela?

- Absolutamente.

- ¿En serio?

- Porsupuesto.

- No te creo nada.

- Es e serio. Creo absolutamente en la magia. Es tan real como un día lluvioso en Londres.

Lyra se quedó observando a su abuela la cual permanecía con una gran sonrisa.

- Por cierto Lay, ven me gustaria mostrarte algo.

La llevó de la mano hacia su despacho. Se acerco hasta un cuadro, que estaba detras de su silla, y lo movio. Detras de este habia una caja fuerte.

- Abuela. ¿Qué…?

- Esto es por si algo llegara a pasarme Lay... Nadie sabe que existe. Tal vez, si algo llegara a pasarme ya estés en tu mayoría de edad, pero hay que ser precavidos, querida. Todo mi dinero es todo. Pero aquí están mis mas grandes tesoros. La clave es 9-11-66.

- Pero…

- No repliques Lay, estar preparados.

Lay no volvió a pensar en ello. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde aquel día...

Se levantó y ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Jamas habia dormido tanto. Fue hacia la cocina, pero su abuela no estaba allí. Caminó hacia la biblioteca y allí tampoco estaba.

"Talvez está en su habitación". Pensó. Caminó hacia allí, Y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta. Aun estaba acostada, placidamente dormida, y se acercó a ella.

- Abuela, ya son las 10:00 am. - Pero ella no se despertaba. Lyra la volteó con cuidado. Ella no respiraba. – Abuela… ¡ABUELA, Despierta! - Tomó su pulso,Pero ya no habia ninguno…

Casi nadie asistió a su funeral. Solo estaban allí el abogado de la su Abuela, junto a una mujer. Y la antigua ama de llaves de la casa.

- Lyra - se acercó el abogado - Como sabes no tienes más familia, así que según los estatutos de las Leyes tanto de Inglaterra como de Norteamérica. Declaran que debes ir a un lugar donde te puedan cuidar...

- Un Orfanato.

- Si...

- ¡No quiero ir!, no es justo.

- Tienes 16 años, y es lo único que podemos hacer. Además solo te quedarás allí por poco tiempo…

- Por 2 años. Nadie adopta a adolescentes. Y no quiero ser adoptada de todas formas.

- Te pasarán a buscar mañana. Mientras te cuidará la ama de llaves, Empacar tus cosas.

Lyra se fue con la ama de llaves hasta la casa de su abuela. Ella no queria ir a ese no podia hacer nada. A menos que... Tomó un pequeño frasco de la mesita de noche, y lo metió en su bolsillo. A la hora de la cena, se ofreció a servir la bebida, le dio unas gotas en el vaso a la ama de llaves, y esperó que hiciera efecto. Por suerte, habia encontrado las gotas para dormir de su abuela.

Eran las 9:30 de la noche, empacó sus cosas, y las metió en una gran maleta. Fue hasta el despacho de su abuela, y movió el cuadro. Abrió la caja fuerte.

Allí había pequeños montones de fajas de dinero. Todas separadas por cintas, las cuales metió en su bolso, también había un libro, lo tomó junto con un álbum y lo metió junto con el dinero. Cuando se iba vio algo que brillaba al fondo de la caja fuerte. Era un collar, en forma de corazón que tenía una A grabada. Se la colocó en su cuello,Y salió de la casa.

Estaba caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Quizás debería tomar un avión hacia Nueva York, e irse hacia allí o tomar un vuelo lejos. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que unos chicos la estaban siguiendo.

Hola preciosa. ¿A dónde vas? - Lyra camino mas rapido.

¿Porque tan rapido, linda?- Lyra no alcanzó a responderles, ya que una luz roja y dorada la atrajo y desapareció por completo.

Lyra cayó estaba intacta, ni un solo rasguño. Su equipaje yacía a un lado de ella y Su bolso estaba en su espalda. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ver donde se encontraba.

¡No puede ser! - parecía estar en una especie castillo. Habían pequeñas antorchas encendidas alumbrando los pasillos. Se levantó rapidamente, recogió sus cosas y Comenzó a caminar.

Pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

- Hey, ¿Quién eres?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Por: Claraims Cullen

Editado por: Rosanaa'

- Hey ¿Quién eres? -

Una voz, la llamó. "Cálmate, de seguro todo esto es un sueño". Volteó a ver quién era. Una chica pelirroja, con unos ojos verdes brillantes estaba parada delante de ella con la varita en la mano.

- Yo… Necesito ver al…al...

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Yo… Vengo de…em... -"Piensa, si crees estar donde crees, es mejor que pienses rápido" - Vengo de Salem, en... Norteamérica. A...Acabo de llegar. Necesito ver al Director.

- Ven te llevaré.

La chica le parecía muy familiar." Es Imposible" pensó. Quizás todo sea producto de su imaginación. Siguieron caminando en un silencio profundo. Se acercaron hacia una gárgola.

- Caput Draconis - La gárgola se movió dejándolas pasar. Lyra como pudo subió con su equipaje.

"Wow" Pensó " Dumbledore".

Allí había un hombre parado, detrás de su escritorio; con una incipiente barba blanca.

- Srta. Evans déjenos solos por favor; y espere en la entrada. Muchas Gracias.

- Por supuesto, Profesor Dumbledore.

El profesor miró a Lyra detenidamente.

- ¿Y bien?

- Yo… No sé cómo explicar. Todo es muy confuso para mí.

- Siéntese. – Ofreció el Director con un movimiento de su mano. Ella obedeció rápidamente. - ¿De dónde viene?

- Yo... vengo de Londres.

- ¿Segura?

- Sé que mi acento no es Ingles, pero es que soy de Norteamérica. Mis padres murieron y tuve que ir a vivir con mi abuela,en Londres. Pero mi abuela murió ayer, y yo me escapé de casa, y aparecí aquí.

- Mmm... Ya veo, Entonces... ¿Hiciste magia?

- ¿Hacer que?

- Magia...

- No. Yo no puedo hacer magia señ no soy bruja.

- No te veo muy sorprendida.

- Es que... no pensé que de verdad existiera la magia como tal, Profesor. Solo lo que había leído en los libros.

- De alguna forma debistes haber llegado hasta aquí.

- De seguro fue por tanto leer Harry Potter.- Lyra murmuro por lo bajo.

- ¿Harry Potter?

- Si. Yo… bueno, hay unos libros, que por lo cierto, me encantan, que hablan sobre un mago, y pues... al llegar aqui lo primero que pensé es que esto era producto de mi imaginación porque, hay alguien que se llama como usted, Profesor Dumbledore; y tambien esta Voldemort.

- ¿Voldemort?

- Si. Voldemort.

- Háblame sobre esos libros, querida

- Bueno,un chico que se llama Harry,sobrevivió a la Maldición asesina,pero sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort y...

- Creo que es mejor que no continues. Aunque tengo mucha curiosidad. ¿Quienes son los padres?

- James Potter y Lily Evans.

- Oh, entonces, acabas de conocer a la Srta. Evans. La futura madre de el niño que mencionas.

- ¿Esos libros son reales?

- La magia está en cualquier lugar, querida. Puede que muchas historias muggles, sean, simplemente, memorias que quedan suspendidas en el tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo explica que haya llegado aqui?

- De seguro eres bruja.

- Lo dudo, Nunca he mostrado indicios de serlo...es… es imposible.

- No lo es. A ver, toma mi varita - Lyra la tomó sin vacilar. Agito la varita con suavidad, y de ella salieron chispas rojas. Lyra abrio la boca sorprendida. - ¿Lo ves?

- Yo… yo… es... es...

- De seguro algún antepasado tenía magia. Quizás por pensar que no habia ninguna probabilidad de que existiera, nunca llegaste a desarrollarla del todo.

- Wau…

- Bien...Antes de que te vayas, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas... La primera tu nombre.

- Soy Lyra Duchannes Ravenwood.

- Bien, me ahorrastes el trabajo de conseguirte una nueva identidad, por lo que seguiras con ese nombre. ¿Qué le dijistes a la Srta. Evans?

- Ella me preguntó de dónde venía y le dije que venía del Colegio Salem, el de Norteamérica.

- Perfecto, seguiremos con esa historia...

- ¿Trae usted los libros?

- me los sé de memoria

- Entonces, la estaré llamando para que me hable de ellos.

- ¿Cómo haré para conseguir mi uniforme y mi varita? No tengo dinero mágico. . .

- Yo me haré cargo de eso por ahora. Tendrás tu varita Mañana. Ahora ve con la Srta. Evans, esta esperándote abajo. Buenas noches,.

- Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore.- se levanto y se dio la vuelta pare irse, pero recordo algo y se giro de nuevo- Profesor... ¿en que casa voy a estar?

- Mañana el sombrero seleccionador lo dirá. Mientras, vaya con la Srta. Evans. Y Pasé a primera hora por aquí.

Lyra bajó las escaleras y allí estaba la chica pelirroja,quien hizo un movimiento con la varita y ayudó a bajar la maleta de Lyra.

- ¿Por qué no usas tu varita? - Preguntó curiosa.

- La dejé,me la envíaran esta misma noche - La contempló durante unos segundos. No cabia duda. Era exactamente como la describia el libro.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Enarcó una ceja.

- No, es solo que… me pareces un poco familiar. - Ella sonrió.

- ¿Entonces, en que casa estás? -

- Aun no lo sé. Solo me dijo el Profesor Dumbledore, que debería esperar hasta mañana. Mientras, me quedaré en el dormitorio de Griffindor. -

- Espero quedes en mi casa. Aunque Ravenclaw, y Hufflepuff son bastante buenas tambien.

Comenzaron a hablar de las casas que había en Hogwarts. Mientras, 3 chicos estaban en los pasillos,bajo una capa de invisibilidad...

- Sabes Cornamenta,Ya casi no entramos, deberias hacerle un hechizo de agrandamiento.- se quejó un chico de cabello negro, que le llegaba por los hombros, con ojos color gris.

- ¿Tú crees? - respondió un chico de cabello negro, que llevaba unas gafas redondas - Canuto La capa, te he dicho cientos de veces ¡no se puede hechizar!

- ¿Dónde esta Remus?- preguntó un chico bajo y con aspecto de ratón.

- Debe estar haciendo guardia, como mi querida pelirroja.

- Pelirroja que te odia, Cornamenta.

- No me odia es… que aun no quiere admitir que me ama. - Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a dos personas a unos metros caminando. – Alli esta mi Lily Flor.Mírala. Y esta con… otra chica.

James señaló a las dos chicas que caminaban. Ambas iban hablando animadamente

- ¿Nos acercamos a ellas? - Preguntó Sirius.

- Si - Respondieron James y Peter.

Se acercaron poco a poco hasta llegar hacia ellas, y se quedaron rezagados detrás de ellas. La chica de cabellos dorados se volteó, Pero luego volvió a su conversación con Lily.

- ¿Y como es Salem? - cuestionó Lily. Lyra dudó unos segundos. Debería inventar una buena historia.

- Pues… Llegamos al Castillo en carrozas, y no usamos capas. Solo en invierno-

- De seguro no me dirás su ubicación. Debe de ser un secreto, por el estatuto de escuelas Mágicas, y todo eso - Lyra asintio. Se había librado de esa.

- ¿Por qué no llegaste en el tren como los demas? -

- Hubieron algunos problemas con el intercambio. - Le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Qué clases te gustan? - "Oh no" pensó Lyra.

- Este… todas menos Historia de la Magia. La encuentro muy aburrida -

- Sbueno, la historia de Inglaterra es diferente a la Americana...

Al fin habían llegado a la sala común.

- Quid Aguis - La señora gorda movió el retrato y apareció una abertura.

James, Sirius y Peter se quedaron afuera y Caminaron lejos del retrato, para luego quitarse la capa.

- Una chica nueva. - Soltó James.

- Si. Una lástima que no hayamos visto su rostro.

- Y es Americana... - Razonó James - ¿Qué hara aquí?

- No sé. - Respondió Sirius. –Quizás está de intercambio.

- Si, ¿crees que Lunático la haya visto?

- Nos lo hubiera dicho. ¿No? - Peter hablo.

- Si tienes razón. - Contestó Sirius.

- De seguro mañana la veremos bien.

- Si. - Sirius volteó y y en el pasillo tras el, venia caminando Remus.

- Hola chicos. - Saludó

- Hola Lunático, ¿ya viste a la chica nueva?

- ¿Que Chica nueva? - Preguntó Remus.

- Es una chica que estaba con Lily hace unos minutos, ¿seguro no la has visto? - Preguntó de nuevo Sirius.

- No, no la he visto.

- Oh, bien. ¿ nos vamos a los dormitorios? Tenemos muchas cosas que planear para mañana.- Sugirió Sirius.

- Si, vamos Canuto.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra permanecía en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, cuando había llegado, las amigas de Lily ya estaban dormidas, así que no hubo tiempo para presentarse. Aun no podía creerselo. Estaba en Hogwarts,y tendría la oportunidad de conocer a los padres del famoso Harry Potter.

Harry James Potter.

Ese era su nombre completo. Todo parecía tan irreal, tanto el hecho de que se encontraba allí, como el de que estaba completa y absolutamente sola en el mundo. Se acostó a dormir, de seguro todo en la mañana sería un sueño, y tendría que irse al orfanato.

Se despertó sobresaltada, restregando sus ojos para aclarar su vista. Miró alrededor.

Realmente no era un sueño. Estaba en la habitación a la que la había llevado Lily Evans. Sonrió para sí misma y revisó su alrededor. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba una túnica y todo el uniforme para ella en el borde de su cama. Sobre este, estaba una caja alargada, la abrió, y dentro estaba su varita. Abrió la nota que estaba a su lado.

Querida Lyra:

Estos son tus uniformes y tu nueva varita. Espero, que aproveches el tiempo aquí en Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall está al tanto de todo, pídele a la Srta. Evans que te lleve a su despacho.

Albus Dumbledore

Mientras tanto el primero levantarse en el dormitorio de los chicos era Sirius. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, era el tercer día de clases.

Lyra ya se había vestido y ahora bajaba las escaleras, no quería despertar a Lily, aun era muy temprano, quizás se encontraría a algún alumno que la pudiera llevar hasta el despacho de la profesora.

Sirius ya estaba al pie de la escalera cuando vio bajar a una chica de cabellos castaños, casi de un color rubio dorado, bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas. De seguro era la joven había estado con Lily la noche anterior, pensó. Era muy guapa, la chica lo observó durante unos segundos y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

- Hola, soy Lyra Duchannes, soy nueva, y debo ir al despacho de la profesora Minerva McGonagall, ¿Sabes dónde queda?

Sirius parecía atontado cuando la escuchó hablar, luego reaccionó y le dio una seductora sonrisa.

- Claro que sé donde está. Te puedo llevar si quieres. Mi nombre es Black, Sirius Black.

"Oh no" pensó Lyra " Sirius Black" el padrino de Harry Potter. La verdad, la descripción que le hacían no le daba justicia al Sirius que estaba viendo. Ella cabeceó alejando el pensamiento de su cabeza y volvió la vista al chico delante de ella.

- Bueno, gracias es que la verdad no conozco nada de aquí - Se excusó. Sirius la contempló durante un momento. Y comenzaron a caminar saliendo de la Sala Común.

- ¿De dónde eres? Disculpa que te lo diga preciosa pero no pareces de aquí

- Primero, no me digas preciosa. Black, y segundo, no soy de aquí, vengo de Norteamérica, aunque estoy viviendo aquí durante un tiempo - " Patán, tan dulce que se veía al principio. Espero no salga con otros nombres tan idiotas como ese"

- Oh, bueno lo de preciosa es porque realmente lo eres. Entonces. . . anoche conociste a Evans.

Por el tono de su voz parecía que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, aunque había un toque burlesco en su voz.

- Si, es una chica agradable. Muy dulce.

- Si claro. En fin, veo que no tienes la corbata de Gryffindor, ¿Por qué?

- Anoche no hubo tiempo de seleccionarme para una casa, así qué hoy lo harán.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó Sirius algo intrigado y curioso.

- No, supongo que no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Solo preguntaba ¿Y en que casa te gustaría quedar? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff.

- No te faltó Slytherin - terminó con tono burlón. Sirius Bufó y dio una carcajada.

- Slytherin no es una opción, a menos que quieras ser una asquerosa serpiente.

"Asquerosa serpiente, por lo visto tienen razón los libros. Odia todo lo proveniente de su Familia."

- Me parece que los odias - dije con sarcasmo - ¿O me equivoco?

- Son como un castigo el día de un campeonato de Quidditch para mí.

Los dos reímos de ese comentario.

- Entonces Duchannes ¿Que casa te gusta?

- No quiero ser prejuiciosa Black. Pero me gustaría estar en Gryffindor.

- Sería perfecto. Gryffindor es la casa de los Valientes de espíritu. ¿Eres valiente verdad? - Esto lo dijo con un tono dramático y sobreactuado.

- Supongo. . . ¿Alguna vez te has lanzado de un puente solamente sostenido de una cuerda? - Él la miró algo confundido.

- No, pero suena. . interesante - "Cierto" pensó Lyra, no sabe a qué me refiero". Sirius sonrió - ¿Es algo muggle?

- ¿Muggle? Si. Es muy divertido, si quieres correr riesgos

- ¿Entonces eres hija de muggles? No pienses mal, no tengo nada contra ellos es solo que, no escucho actividades muggles muy a menudo.

- No - " Es mejor mentirle" - Mis padres también son hechiceros, solo que hemos vivido mucho con los muggles.

- ¡Genial! - Nos acercamos a una puerta casi al final del pasillo. - Llegamos, espero que te quedes en Gryffindor Lay - La miró serio. - ¿Por qué puedo llamarte Lay cierto?

Lyra lo miró durante un momento y compuso una sonrisa

- Sí, mientras yo pueda llamarte Sirius, y no Black - Él le guiñó un ojo y la dejó allí parada

- Nos vemos Lay.

Lyra tocó la puerta 3 veces. De ella salió una voz de mujer algo rígida.

- Adelante. - Ella empujó un poco la puerta que se abrió con un chillido algo molesto- Debes ser Lyra. Pasa. Veremos cuál será tu selección.

El despacho de la profesora McGonagall, era tapizado en colores café, todo estaba impecablemente ordenado, un estante de libros se ordenaban solos a un lado de su escritorio, frente a ella, estaba un taburete, con un raído y viejo sombrero.

- El sombrero seleccionador - Dijo en voz baja, con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Srta. Duchannes? - Cuestionó la profesora.

- Nada. –

- Bien, ahora, siéntese aquí - señaló el taburete - y le colocaré el sombrero seleccionador, que dirá a que casa pertenece.

Lyra se sentó obediente, la profesora colocó el sombrero delicadamente en su cabeza.

- Ah, sí, muy bien - El sombrero había comenzado a hablar con una voz casi como un murmullo arrastrado - Pareces ser muy aventurera, si, veo que eres muy astuta, podrías quedar bien Slytherin. Ahh... Veo una inteligencia grandiosa, quizás Ravenclaw sería una buena opción para ti- Lyra comenzó a pensar en Sirius y en Lily, la chica tan dulce que la había acompañado a su dormitorio en Gryffindor - Oh, pero si, has visto el honor y el valor de Gryffindor, veo tu lealtad, y tu ansia de superarte a ti misma… ¿En qué casa te pondré?

Ella no se inmutó, sus pensamientos no iban a ningún lado. Solo allí sentada esperando la respuesta.

- Si, es lo correcto. ¡Gryffindor!

Suspiró relajada, y la profesora la quitó el sombrero rápidamente. Tenía una sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

- Bien señorita Duchannes, es una Gryffindor, espero, como jefa de casa, que pueda hacer valer su posición en ella ¿Estamos de acuerdo? - Lyra asintió - Bien, el profesor Dumbledore me ha comunicado que usted viene de Salem, claro está, también me comunicó que había olvidado informarme sobre su cambio. También solicitó su presencia en su despacho a las 8 en punto de la noche. Bien, ahora la acompaño hasta el Gran Comedor.

La siguió tras abrir la puerta. Todo parecía un sueño, miró todo con más detalle mientras iba caminando. Se quedó viendo lo que parecía ser el fantasma de Nick casi decapitado.

- Increíble. - susurró para sí misma. Algunos chicos que ya estaban en el pasillo se quedaban observándola. Algunos sonreían tontamente y otros le guiñaban. Llegaron a un lugar donde había unas puertas enormes, frente a ella, estaba el comedor. Tenía unas largas mesas que ya estaban siendo ocupadas por algunos alumnos. Cuatro mesas para cada casa. Continuó caminando detrás de la profesora, mientras todos los alumnos la veían.

- Bien, aquí estamos. Nos veremos en la próxima clase. La Srta. Evans podrá proporcionarlesu horario.

Miró alrededor, mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba.

- Hola ¿Con que Gryffindor eh? Bienvenida a la mejor casa de Hogwarts- Era Sirius quien le hablaba, volteó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- ¿Que como supe? Tu corbata ahora tiene los colores Gryffindor - Se miró a sí misma y allí estaba la corbata había cambiado de color. Su sonrisa se amplió más. - Bien te presentaré a mis amigos.

La tomó del hombro, cosa que hizo que todas las chicas se quedaran observándolos.

- Este de aquí es James Potter. - señaló a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, con anteojos redondos " wau" pensó Lyra. El chico le tendió una mano con una sonrisa. - Este otro de aquí, es Remus Lupin,es prefecto- El aludido le tendió una mano con una sonrisa tímida.

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts - Le dijo.

- Y este otro por acá es Peter Pettigrew - El chico era bajito y rechoncho, también la saludó con la mano y le sonrió.

- Esta chica de aquí se llama Lyra Duchannes, y viene de Salem.

- Sabes Lyra, debes tener cuidado con Sirius, tratará de conquistarte. - James fue quien dijo esto con una sonrisa en su cara señalando con el tenedor a Sirius, qué le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

- Quizás sí, quizás no mi querido Cornamenta - le guiñó un ojo a Lyra.

- Lyra. - Saludó una voz de chica. Volteó a ver quién era. La chica pelirroja se venía acercando con una sonrisa hacia ella - ¿A dónde fuiste? Oh, Eres una Gryffindor. Bienvenida. Soy prefecta de esta casa al igual que. . . - Miró que estaba en frente de James, Remus, Peter, y a su lado estaba Sirius - ¿Qué haces con ellos aquí?

- Hola Lily, pues ellos solo me estaban dando la bienvenida, y se estaban presentando.

- Espero no la metan en problemas. Además Lyra, ellos son conocidos como los Casanovas de Hogwarts, además de ser unos inmaduros y unos cabeza hueca, claro, sacando a Remus de ese grupo.

Lyra solto una carcajada. Y miró a Remus que ahora estaba sonrojado. Después miró a James que veía a Lily como estupido.

- Vamos pelirroja, sabes que te encantan nuestras bromas - Le dijo Sirius colocando una mano en su hombro.

- No me toques Black, puedes contagiarme. - Me miró y su expresión cambió a una más amable - Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotras. - Señaló a un grupo de chicas que estaban a unos metros de donde estaban los chicos.

- Sería un placer - se volteó a ver a los cuatro chicos - Fue un honor conocerlos, nos vemos.

Se fue caminando con Lily mientras todos se quedaban viendo como se iba.

Sirius se sentó junto con los Merodeadores y comenzó a engullir su desayuno.

- Es muy bonita la chica nueva - comentó James.

- Si, una lástima que ahora se junte con Evans.

- No te metas con Lily, además no hay nadie más hermosa que mi pelirroja.

- "Tu huracán pelirrojo" querrás decir. No te ofendas James pero tienes unos gustos. . . que a veces pienso que estás bajo un Imperius - James le lanzó una salchicha que logró esquivar por poco.

- ¿Y qué? Piensas invitarla a salir. ¿O no?

- Pues está mañana intenté hacer que cayera en mis encantos, pero tal como lo hize con tu salchicha, me esquivó. Aunque de seguro de esta semana no pasa para que salga conmigo. Nadie se resiste a los encantos de Sirius Black.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra había sido presentada a las amigas de Lily: Alice Prevell una chica de cara redonda y cabello negro y Marianne McForall, de cabello canela rizado hasta la espalda.

- Dinos Lyra ¿Como son los chicos en Norteamérica? - Preguntó Alice.

- ¡ALICE! - Soltó Lily. - No debes preguntar esas cosas.

- Oh, vamos Lily, ¿No tienes curiosidad? Además, Lay, ha conocido a los Merodeadores, que son los chicos más sexys de Hogwarts, pero puede darnos una evaluación con su propio criterio. - Lyra sonreía divertida - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices Lay?

- Este, pues. . . Los chicos en Norteamérica son. . . quizás igual de guapos que aquí.

- ¿De qué parte de Norteamérica vienes? - Esta vez fue Mary quien preguntó

- Bueno. . . de muchas partes en realidad. Nací en California, pero nos mudamos a Canadá y de allí a New York. Luego a Tennesse y volvimos a New York.

- Wau… - soltó Alice - entonces has viajado mucho. ¿Y por qué vinistes aqui? - "Miente otra vez", pensó Lyra.

- Pues, mis padres y yo, nos mudamos a Nottingham, y tenía que cambiar de escuela. Así que Hogwarts era mi unica opcion.

- ¡Genial! - Alice miró emocionada a Mary que también correspondió a la expectación - ¿Y qué tal es Salem? ¿Que tan diferente es de aquí?

- Pues. . . Como le dije a Lily, los uniformes son muy diferentes, no usamos capas a menos que sea invierno, y tampoco usamos faldas, sino túnicas negras. - " Con esta historia me gané el premio a la la mejor actriz y mentirosa" volvió a pensar Lyra.

- Eso es increible, aunque lo de las túnicas largas no me llama la atención en lo absoluto. - Comentó Marianne.

- Lyra debo decirte algo. - Lily la miró muy seria. - Debes tener cuidado con Potter y Black es salir con ellas una sola vez y dejarlas.

- Gracias por la advertencia,Lily. Por cierto Lily, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que te pidiera un Horario.

- Si, aquí tengo el mío - sacó una hoja de su bolso - "Geminio" - Dijo, y luego apareció otra idéntica.

- Gracias - miró la hoja - Tenemos Pociones con Slughorn - "Asombroso"

- ¿Sabes quien es? - Preguntó Lily

- No, solo he escuchado hablar de él

- Es un profesor grandioso según dicen, conoce mucho sobre pociones…

- Lo único malo es que compartimos esas clases con Slytherin - Comentó Alice, mirando a la mesa frente a ella. Lyra volteó y vio a los chicos que llevaban la corbata de Slytherine, que parecían ser tan arrogantes como lo describía el libro.

- Pues es peor tener que compartir la clase con los merodeadores, créeme. - dijo Lily.

- Admite que te gusta Potter. - Mary se volvió hacia Lyra. - A Lily le gusta James pero no quiere admitirlo.

- ¡No me gusta ese estupido, creido y arrogante…! – Dijo Lily, que comenzaba a ponerse tan roja como su cabello

- Estás hablando de mi Pelirroja lo sé - gritó James. Todas las chicas rieron, mientras Lily se enfurecia aún más.

- Chicas será mejor que vayamos caminando a transformaciones, McGonagall odia que lleguemos tarde.

Comenzaron a caminar, Lyra, vio como Lily le lanzaba una mirada furibunda a James quien le lanzó un beso. De todas las personas a las que Lyra había tratado, Lily y James parecían ser las dos personas más disparejas de todo el mundo. Ella parecía ser la chica apegada a las normas y responsable, y James, se veía mas como un chico rebelde, despreocupado, y siempre dispuesto a regalar una sonrisa.

- ¿Piensas ser Aurora,Lyra? - preguntó Lily mientras caminábamos.

- Si. - "Aunque no lo había pensado", pensé.

- Genial,Black no tomará las clases de Pociones con nosotros. Escogió otra carrera.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Alice - Eso es raro, James y Sirius siempre estan juntos.

- Si, supongo que Black quiere tomar un rumbo diferente.

Llegaron al salón de transformacionesy Se ubicaron en los asientos delanteros, Alice se sentó con Mary, y Lily con Lyra. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que la Profesora comenzo la clase.

- Bien alumnos,comenzaremos con… - Durante las siguientes dos horas practicaron un hechizo para cambiar una taza en un ave, Lyra estaba sorprendida de haberlo logrado en el primer intento.

- Eres muy buena en Encantamientos Lyra - Le felicitó Lily.

- Sí, parece que es asi... - respondió sorprendida de sí misma Lyra."Para ser la primera vez que lo hago no me fue tan mal" pensó.

- Muy bien, ahora, como tarea tendrán que hacer un informe de 70 centímetros de pergamino la Transfiguracion Animal. Pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron del aula y Lily esperó a Lyra al salir.

- Eh, Evans. - Le gritó James - ¿No quieres que te acompañe a la siguiente clase?

- Lo siento Potter, Lyra lo hara, así que, ¡Lárgate!

- Solo quería ser amable Evans. ¿Qué pensará de ti Lay?

- ¡Ja! ¿Y esa confianza Potter? Ahora la llamas Lay. ¿Cómo la llamarás después? ¿Bomboncito? ¿Dulzura?

- ¿Celosa Evans? - Lyra veía con diversión la pelea en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Nunca! Además, Lyra es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que clase de chico eres.

- Que me lo diga ella misma Lily - los dos miraron a Lyra que se sorprendió.

- Yo pues. . . Me parece que James es un chico muy lindo y divertido -James cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia - Pero compañero, me parece que eres un poco arrogante, sin ofender.

- ¡Ja! ¿Lo ves Potter? Hasta ella lo dice.

- ¿En verdad piensas eso Duchannes? - La mirada de James había cambiado a una más a la defensiva

- Si. Como te dije, no te ofendas, de igual manera pienso que eres un chico muy divertido, y muy amable.

- Bueno, está bien -James miró a Lily - Vamos pelirroja, ¿Cuándo aceptaras una cita?

- Cuando Black deje de ser un inmaduro.

- Eh, ¿Qué hablas de mi? - Sirius se ubicó a un lado de James.

- Pues que aceptaré una cita con Potter cuando dejes de ser un inmaduro, pero creo que es pedir mucho...

- Los tres se ven inmaduros haciéndolo así que. . . Ninguno tiene nada que reclamarse.

- ¡Ves Evans! - gritó James en aprobación - Escúchala.

- Vamos Lily,llegaremos tarde. - la tomó del brazo. Lily respiraba entrecortado por la furia que llevaba. - Cálmate Lily.

- No me puedo Calmar es que... Ah, no lo soporto.

- Lily disculpa si dije algo…

- No Lay tienes razón, fui una inmadura también.

- ¿Qué clase es la siguiente?

- Pociones.-

¿Te gusta esa asignatura cierto?

- Si, es una de mis favoritas - Lily comenzó a contarle algunas de las pociones que había logrado hacer y de cómo era el antiguo profesor, ya que Slughorn era nuevo.

Entraron a las mazmorras, era un lugar frio y lujubre, allí estaba un profesor esperándolos frente a unos calderos que humeaban. Solamente estaba allí un alumno, su cabello era negro y grasoso, sus ojos eran igual de oscuros, y tenia una larga nariz, al mirar a Lily, su expresión cambió por una que pareciera que fuera una mezcla entre sonrisa,dolor, y odio. Lily ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

Siguiéndolas, venían Peter y James, detrás de ellos Alice, y Remus. Entraron más Slytherins, y se sentaron.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Horace Slughorn. - Se presentó - Bien, colocaré los puestos estrictamente para que se mantengan en ellos nombraré las parejas… - buscó el pergamino- Aquí está. Severus Snape y Lily Evans - Lily miró a Lyra, y recogió su bolso, caminando lentamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el chico de cabello grasoso. - Alice Prewell y Michael Notter - un chico de Slytherine se abrio los ojos gandemente, y Alice, caminó rápido hacia donde se encontraba el chico al final del aula. - James Potter y Lyra Duchannes – Lyra miró sorprendida a James y luego le sonrio.


	5. Chapter 5

Por: Claraims Cullen

Editado por: Rosanaa'

- Hola Lyra. - Saludó James. - Creo que nos tocará juntos en pociones, ¿eh?, serás la envidia de todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

- ¿De todas, o esperas que una se ponga celosa?

- Querida Lay. Apenas nos conocemos y ya sabes todo sobre mi... - Le guiñó un ojo. Lyra sonrió – Mmm... No creo que Lily este muy complacida con su pareja de pociones...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Está con Quejicus - señaló al chico de cabello grasoso - Severus "Le huyo al Shampoo" Snape.

- Jajajaja muy gracioso...

- Estoy para servirte. - Respondió - Además planeo una buena broma para el.

- ¿Y qué tienes pensado? -

- ¿Juras solemnemente no decírselo a Lily? Créeme..- Se acercó a su oído. - no quiero ganarme más problemas con ella.

- ¿Pero no crees que si lo haces ella sabrá que eres tú de todas formas,?

- Si...bueno... es mejor que se entere después de que lo haga. -

- Bien, te juro solemnemente no decirle nada. - Dijo Lyra.

- Bueno,Será una sorpresa. Ya verás.

- Bueno... Pero espero reírme bastante.

- Te aseguro que lo haras.. -

- Como les decía. Estas serán sus parejas por todo lo que resta de año, harán los proyectos de la clase de pociones juntos, sin posibles cambios, si su pareja falta harán el trabajo solo. Empecemos entonces... - Destapó uno de los calderos. - Acérquense - Luego de que ya todos estaban lo suficientemente cerca miró a cada uno - ¿Quién puede decirme que poción es esta? -

Lyra levantó su mano, más veloz que Lily.

- Si, señorita...

- Duchannes. Esta poción es Félix Felicis, es la poción de suerte líquida, concede a quien la beba, el día más exitoso y afortunado. -

- Perfecto,10 puntos para Gryffindor. Si, la suerte líquida es la mejor forma de tener el mejor día de sus vidas, pero... No puede usarse en juegos o campeonatos, eso sería hacer trampa.

El profesor se corrió unos pasos, y destapó una de la cual salió un vapor rosa inconfundible para la descripción que tenia Lyra. Ella al igual que Lily, levanto la mano, junto a Severus y James.

- Dígame Sr. Snape -lo miró

- Es Amortentia, la poción de amor.

- Perfecto Sr. Snape 10 puntos para Slytherin, - Miró a James. - y dígame usted, señor…

- Potter.

- Bien Sr. Potter, ¿Cual es la función de esta poción?

- Este, pues es… - Miró a Lily y luego al profesor - La poción de amor, crea obsesión no amor y puede tener un olor característico según la persona que nos gusta...

- ¿Puede decirnos que identifica su olfato?

- Pues yo...- comenzo a decir James, mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¡Vamos Sr. Potter no sea tímido!

- Pues yo... Perfume, de Flor de Lirio, junto con un toque de Vainilla. - James parecía apenado al las chicas comenzaron a reirse por lo bajo, y a murmurar entre si. Lily, se sonrojó un poco pero volvió su vista al profesor,

- Bien, para la próxima clase prepararemos el Trago de Muerte en Vida. Nos veremos en la próxima clase.

- ¿Vamos? - Preguntó Lily sacando a Lyra de sus pensamientos.

- Si, muero de hambre.

James iba camino hacia el comedor, cuando vislumbró a Sirius con una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, besándose.

- Hola Canuto... ¡Canuto! ¿Que no oyes? - gritó James.

- Ya te escuché Cornamenta. Lo siento Carolline, nos vemos luego. - Le guiñó un ojo y la chica se fue dando saltos de alegría.

- Estás haciendo que se ilusione. - Le comentó James mientras comenzaban a caminar.

- No tengo nada serio con ella, solo terminaré nuestras sesiones de besos. - James le dio un manotazo amistoso en la espalda - ¿Y qué tal tu clases de pociones?

- Pues, lo mismo de siempre Canuto, diversión al alcance de un caldero - dijo. -¿A que no adivinas con quien me tocó hacer pareja?

- No me digas. . . ¿ Evans?

- Merlín te escuchara, pero no. - Pasó una mano por su cabello - Con la chica nueva Lay. - Saludó con una sonrisa a las chicas de tercer año que lo miraban.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal es?

- Pues aparte de guapa, es realmente agradable, es como hablar contigo pero en mujer - Sirius lo miró enarcando una ceja. - Claro, una versión femenina de ti mucho más guapa. - Sirius le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza. - Auch. En fin, aunque me haya dicho arrogante, me agrada.

- ¿No crees que Evans tratará de pasarla al lado oscuro de la fuerza?

- Oh, Cállate Canuto, Lily es perfecta; aunque tengo que admitir que a veces es un poco. . .

- ¿Amargada?

- Sí, pero solo a veces. – En eso llego Remus.

- ¿Qué hay chicos?

- Estábamos hablando de la chica nueva y de Lily - Mientras James lo decía, a su lado pasaron corriendo Lily y Lyra. Esta, tropezándose con Remus.

- ¡Disculpa! Remus... Hay mira lo que te hice hacer. - Señalaba los libros esparcidos por el piso, miró a Lily - Lily, no esperes por mí, si quieres vete mientras lo ayudo a recoger los libros.

- ¿Estarás bien? - Dijo mirando a James y a Sirius.

- Por supuesto. Nos vemos en el comedor. - Lily asintió y se fue. Lyra comenzó a recoger los libros. - En serio, discúlpame, estaba muy distraída.

- No importa Lyra, fue sin querer. - La tranquilizó.

- Bien, espero no volver a hacerlo aunque no prometo nada. - Miró a James y a Sirius. - Bueno, adios.

- ¡Espera Lay! - Gritaron James y Sirius.

- ¿Sí?

- Te acompañaremos al Gran Comedor, de igual manera todos vamos hacia allá. - James le colocó una mano sobre el hombro - ¿O nos tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿A ustedes? ¿Por qué lo dicen?

- De seguro has escuchado muchas cosas horrendas de nosotros . - Sugirió Sirius.

- Y sabes que la mayoría son ciertas. - Le aclaró Remus a Sirius.

- Escuché que les dicen los Merodeadores.

- Titulo que nos hemos ganado con nuestros esfuerzos. - Dijo con orgullo James.

- También, que salen con cualquier escoba con falda que se les presente - Esto lo dijo tratando no reírse.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, a menos que cuentes mi Estrella de Fuego 1,501 a la que le puse mi túnica, y la cual siempre sale conmigo a las prácticas de Quidditch, si, salgo con cualquier escoba con falda - Lyra no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de James.

- Bien, chicos, es mejor que Lily no me vea entrando con ustedes, o lo primero que tendré al sentarme sera un GRAN vemos - Lyra se adelantó un poco en la entrada y se despidió con la mano de los chicos. Lily la saludaba con la mano, haciéndole señas para que la viera.

- Es muy linda - comentó Remus mientras caminaban a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Te gusta?

- No, solo me parece una chica dulce, es todo.

- ¿Entonces no te importa si la invito a salir? - preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaban.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Sirius? Es nueva, ¿Ya la vas a acosar? - Preguntó.

- Es una chica, y todas caen ante mis grandes encantos.- Miró hacia donde estaba. – Ademas, dijiste que no te gustaba...


	6. Aviso de adopcion

Chicos, Esto no es una actualización. Sé que prometí actualizar más seguido, pero, la verdad, he perdido interés por ésta historia. No quiero que la historia muera, porque la verdad el hilo de la historia no es tan malo, y se que a muchos le había gustado.

Por eso he decidido dar la historia en adopción, pero me gustaría darle la historia a una persona que realmente le interese continuar o editar esta historia. Por favor, si a alguien le interesa que se comunique conmigo por medio de un Review o un PM.

Me gustaría que me dijeran lo que les gustaría hacer con la historia, ya que quiero al menos saber a quien le entrego la historia y saber que pasará con ella xD

Gracias a Todos los que han dedicado un poquito de su tiempo para leer mi historia

~SlytherinMistress-MadameMalfoy


	7. Peticion FF

Saludos a las personas que controlan este sitio web.  
>Yo, junto a muchos, hemos escrito y compartido nuestras historias en este sitio por años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de futuros escritores han empezado, de repente, a encontrar que muchas de sus historias han sido removidas o estan en riesgo de, sin el chance de arreglar sus errores.<p>

Por algunos, eso significa la perdida total de su historia. Yo incluso estoy en riesgo de/ya he perdido historias. Hay muchos allá afuera que no han tenido la capacidad de recuperar su historia, esto es algo que encuentro que vale la pena llevar a una corte judicial. Aunque no podemos decir que los personajes son nuestros, las historias SI lo son y simplemente destruirlas NO tiene excusa.

Es muy simple añadir un MA en los 'ratings', filtros adicionales, o simplemente el requerido de crear una cuenta como miembro gratis, para leer las historias presentadas aquí, esto tambien detendria los mensajes anónimos de odio. Lo que me hace preguntar por que esto no habia sido agregado antes.

Si se preocupan por las falsificaciones, entonces agreguen un 'disclaimer' apropiado y aho no puede haber disputa. Si es mas un punto de vista personal o deseo, al menos notifiquen a las personas y denles el chance de remover la historia que encuentran ofensiva, muchas personas en esta web son bastante comprensivas y cordiales ante estos pedidos.

Aunque no puedo asegurar que esta carta llegara a esos que estan dispuestos a escuchar, por favor, comprendan que perderan una gran cantidad de escritores, y luego, la falta de lectores, si esto no cambia.

Aquellos que apoyan esta peticion, por favor, sientanse libres de firmar y enviar esto a el servidor de suporte de FF, talvez podamos lograr un cambio.  
>(Esta peticion ha sido traducida por SlytherinMistress- MadameMalfoy)<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85

Whitlocklover32

flamingpen18

SlytherinMistress- MadameMalfoy


End file.
